Stalkers
Stalkers are a varied, intelligent race not native to Gielinor, brought by the Mahjarrat Bilrach to guard levels of Daemonheim as he continued to excavate towards The Rift. Biology Stalkers are large intelligent creatures, consisting of either a single serpentine eye or clusters of them, layered by slimy skin. These eyes contain their vital bodily functions, allowing them to survive extensive trauma to their outer layers. They often have appendages, with the Common Seeker and Sentinel equipped with fleshy tendrils, while more aggressive stalkers have developed horns; and in the case of Flesh-Spoiler Haasgenahk a spinal cord. Stalkers typically use telepathic levitation as their form of locomotion, but larger Stalkers have also developed appendages that allow them to affix themselves to the ground or surrounding structures. The largest stalkers, around 20 times the mass of the average human, have also demonstrated the ability to merge appendages into separate bodies, including additional eyes that relay sight to the main body. Alongside these biological variations, centuries of breeding in Daemonheim have spawned variations that have adapted to the various environments of the floors: possibly though the 'taint' created by The Rift. This includes what elemental powers seekers can manipulate, ranging from light and shadow, to temperature and even telekinesis strong enough to repel any attack. Stalkers are asexually, reproducing either though Budding or a form of asexual Parthenogenesis, after conducting a mating ritual. The latter method of reproduction can be fatal for the parent, as it explodes from the sheer force of the spawn it births. Spawn can also grow around the exterior instead of internally. Such spawn them colas to form a nest for protection. History Stalkers as a race that was first confirmed to be brought to Gielinor in the Year 1832 of the Fourth Age, by the Mahjarrat Bilrach, during his campaign to reach The Rift below Daemonheim. They were initially placed by Bilrach and his forces to guard important choke points against intruders, such as the Fremennik and teams of adventurers. As time passed the Stalkers have reproduced substantially, populating the entirety of Daemonheim and adapting themselves to the varied environments. With the Fremennik Campaign now open to adventurers during the Fifth and Sixth Ages, excessive hunting for the treasures they hoard, and to progress deeper into Daemonheim, the population may be stagnating or declining. Stalkers have also been sighted in The Skull region of the Wushanko Isles, populating a living island known as 'Seeker Synapse'. The Occultist ZuZu visited the island to steal the brain of this island for her ritual. Lore Accepted Lore *Stalkers are highly intelligent. *Stalkers are capable of unique forms of magic. *Stalkers are aggressive toward humanoids, unless the spawn is cared for by one. *Stalkers are asexual beings. *Stalkers reproduce by Parthenogenesis or Budding. On occasion this reproduction can prove deadly for the parent, resulting in death as it explodes to release the spawn. *The native tongue of the stalkers are harmful to the ears of most other races if heard. *They are capable to communicate to humanoids in their native tongue, possibly though telepathy. *Stalkers seem to be able to have a mental link to others of their race. Debated Lore *Stalkers may have been brought to Gilenior before Bilrach summoned them into Daemonheim. It is mentioned by ZuZu the Occultist that the living island known as 'Seeker Synapse' is inhabited by Stalkers, alongside a brain-like creature at its centre. **This 'Brain-like' creature may also be the "Hive Mind" described in the Stalker Notes that allows them to communicate telepathically between each other. Abilities *Some stalkers can perform elemental sorts of magic. *All stalkers are capable of levitation, and psionic spells. *Some Stalkers can see things in multiple directions, making surprise attacks rather difficult. Weaknesses *Some stalkers are sensitive to bright lights. *Stalker Spawn must remained covered wet with Ooze from the parent's eyeball, otherwise they will dry out and die. Common Mistakes *Stalkers wouldn't make very good minions, strongly disliking serving under another being they deem insignificant. Gallery Unique Plane_freezer.png|Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz Night-gazer_Khighorahk.png|Night-gazer Khighorahk Shadow-Forger_Ihlakhizan.png|Shadow-Forger Ihlakhizan Flesh_spoiler_2nd_form.png|Flesh-Spoiler Haasghenahk Stalker.png|World-gorger Shukarhazh Normal Seeker.png|Seeker Soulgazer.png|Soulgazer Caustic_gazer.png|Caustic Gazer Seeker_Sentinel.png|Seeker sentinel Sneakerpeeper_pet.png|Sneakerpeeper (Adult) Seeker_of_Truth.png|Seeker of Truth (deceased) Spawn Seeker_spawn.png|Seeker Spawn Spoilerspawn.png|Flesh-spoiler Spawn Trivia *The Brain described by ZuZu may be a reference to the Ood from Doctor Who, where the Ood are also telepathically linked to each other by a giant brain. Ood also possess fleshy tendrils that replace their mouths, not unlike most stalkers. Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Lore